


Falling Through Reality.

by LDay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDay/pseuds/LDay
Summary: A story in which some weird portals open up causing Bridgette and Felix (From the more anime Esque trailer) to be transported to the main canon world. Shenanigans ensue.
Kudos: 12





	Falling Through Reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This first Chapter focuses on Marinette.
> 
> 06/11/2019-First new update to chapter one,  
20/07/2020-Rewrote Chapter One (Chapter two should be up in the next two weeks)

She was falling, the wind blowing through her short hair, a black silhouette with a mop of golden hair falling after her, a familiar silhouette yet one that was somehow different, but she couldn't focus on them, after all, she was falling at a startling rate. Her hair was whipping into her face, her limbs were being driven in all directions at once, causing her to flip and turn erratically, yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't control her body.

She fought against the strong winds, muscles straining as she tried to reach the red-spotted Yo-Yo at her hip, her arms rattling and her hands shaking as she tried to put her finger through the tiny loop that allowed to hold onto the Yo-Yo. 

Come on, come on, just a little further. The tip of her middle finger grazed the tiny loop and began to coil around and through it. The Yo-Yo now held tightly in her hand, but what did she do with it? There was nothing to throw it onto, nothing to catch her, nothing but the silhouette, who was getting closer and closer. 

She spun around, facing upwards to see his long golden hair thrashing against the strong winds, while words appeared to be escaping his mouth, but none were reaching her. His leather-bound hand stretched out towards her. 

She had no ideas, no options. And so she took a gamble, pulling her arm back and then thrusting it forward to throw the Yo-Yo to her companion in peril. 

"Please reach him" the words leaving her throat and getting caught in the wind. The Yo-Yo soared towards him, carrying with it her last shred of hope, and landed in his claws. He yanked the Yo-Yo up and pulled her closer to him, they were still falling, but at least she wasn't alone. She looked up trying to see his face, yet it was fuzzy like it was covered in a haze, one so opaque and dark that it stopped her from seeing him at all.

Slowly she began to give in to her decent, and let gravity carry her down, let the wind shape her in any way it wanted, she knew she couldn't fight it or at least not for long, and after a while, the sound of the whistling wind began to unwind her and the upwards force from below began to mould around her to form, what she could only describe as a cloud. 

A comfy cloud for sure, one that she never wanted to leave, one that she hoped would lift her spirits as it did her body. A cloud that gradually became rosy and fluffy, a familiar colour, one that she'd seen often. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Her eyelids began to tear themselves open, only to discover the sound of her phone's alarm wailing at her to arise and stirring her from her slumber. She pulled the pink quilts of her bed closer, snuggling into them to keep warm. It was the middle of November meaning Paris was quite cold, a small autumn breeze found it's way into Marinette's room and she was unsure how. 

Was a window open? No, she'd closed them all before going to bed, then maybe the door was open. It would make sense, her Papa got up at five AM sharp every morning to open the bakery downstairs, maybe he'd left the door by the stairs open.

All she knew for certain was that she was freezing, well that and her dream was weird. Everyone dreamt of falling at least once in their life, and since becoming Ladybug falling was becoming a more common dilemma, yet still, it left a chill running down her spine.

Tossing to her side to try and get comfy once more, hoping to fall back into a peace-filled slumber, she saw her doll of Chat Noir on the floor. She must have knocked him off her bed when she had awoken, stretching her arm outwards to reach the handmade doll, she realised that it might be weird to sleep with a doll of her partner. 

It wasn't like she was a fan-girl ogling at him, no she knew him well, or at least as well as their occupation allowed them to know each other. Yet still, she held her cuddly companion in her arms and didn't let go for a long while, long enough for her alarm to turn itself off and for her to doze back off into a dream-filled slumber.

This time it wasn't the painful screeching of her alarm that woke her, but instead the delicate voice of Tikki. "Marinette, get up you're going to be late" the small floating creature huffed out. It was a phrase Marinette was accustomed to hearing from the ladybug themed fairy, almost too accustomed to hearing but not quite there yet. 

"But it's a Saturday" she groaned, her voice quiet from sleep. And she was correct, It was indeed Saturday. Meaning she didn't have to go to Françoise Dupont High today, meaning she had no reason to get up this early. So why on earth was her best friend disturbing her lie in? 

"You forgot," Tiki said, her voice filled with a teasing tone, she knew something she didn't, and it was probably something important, Marinette pondered what Tiki could be referring to, It wasn't school nor was it something she'd normally do, could it be something to do with Alya? Most likely.

Then it all snapped into place, It was the day of the picnic, one which all members of her class would be attending and she was going to be the only person late to it.

"I- I-... I'm gonna be late" fear set into Marinette's eyes as a blend of alarm and adrenaline kicked her into top gear. Her quilts went flying as she darted from her bed to the bathroom, each step faster than the last, the sound of her bare feet slamming against the wooden floor echoing throughout the room as she made it to the bathroom door.

Her hand wrapped around the metal doorknob, the cold metal shocking her awake and causing the thousands of volts of electricity running through her veins to come to a screeching halt. Her eyes darted to the clock on her wall, it was a clock in the shape of a black cat, she wondered if her fondness of black cats had come from a certain kitty in her life, and then brushed the thought aside, he was just her partner and best friend, nothing more, nothing less. 

While turning the knob and pushing lightly against the door it opened, revealing a white-tiled bathroom, a mirror reflecting the morning sun sat above the sink. Taking a few steps forward she reached the said sink, her arm outstretched turned the faucet on, causing water to flow out. 

Grabbing her toothbrush with one hand and her toothpaste with the other she began to brush her teeth, lightly dragging the bristles across her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror she realised her pigtails were a mess, and her normally blue hair was stained black with grease.

"Great..." slipped out of her throat in a groan, "Now I have to have a shower..."

"I thought you liked showers?" the voice originating from the door while a red blur passed through it. 

"I do when I'm not in a rush, or I have time to have one, but It's what?" Marinette realised she had stared at a clock for around ten seconds and didn't check the time, "Tiki, what's the time?"

"9:47" her tiny voice chirped back. 9:47, that accursed time, she was meeting Alya at 10:10, meaning she had less than half an hour to get ready. 

"That's not enough time" Marinette's voice filled with defeat. Finishing up brushing her teeth, she ejected the contents of her mouth into the sink and opened the shower door. Throwing off her pyjamas she took a step into the shower, the cold tile floor sending a slight chill down her spine.

Turning the handle of the shower a burst of cold water splashed against her skin, turning that slight chill into a shiver until slowly the water shifted from an uncomfortable cold to welcoming warmth. 

Was she ready for today? She knew everyone who was going to the picnic, it was one of the few occasions everyone in her class was going to be together outside of school, well everyone except Chloe of course, but was her lack of appearance going to affect anyone there? If anything it meant she got to see Adrien without Chloe wrapped around him, which made the picnic sound more heavenly then before.

After adding some bluebell scented shampoo to her hair; she started to slowly massage it into her scalp, filling the air with the light scent of a spring morning, the water began to push the, now foamy shampoo out of her hair and onto the floor of the shower. 

She stood in the shower for a moment longer, letting the warmth envelop her and brush off all the dirt and grime from the previous day. There had been an Akuma attack the day before, Sparking Sting was the name Hawkmoth had dubbed this minion with, and its power was a hassle to deal with.

Sparking Sting was made completely of electricity and because of this could move through the electrical grid and at the speed of-well electricity, meaning she'd been zipping around Paris as fast as she could for hours on end the night before. 

Her hand reached out and clutched the handle of the shower, she turned once more causing the crashing water to come to a halt. "Tiki I'm pooped," said Marinette as she shuffled out of the shower while grabbing a towel. 

"Well you were flying through the rooftops of Paris for most of yesterday" replied the Kwami, that was now floating alongside her as she made her way towards her wardrobe, Marinette pulled out something she'd designed just for today. A small autumn red coat, designed to be paired with a sleeveless black t-shirt, and denim jeans. 

"Woah Marinette, it looks stunning" chirped the stunned Kwami, "I bet you'll make even the oblivious Adrien blush in that".

"Tikki! Don't call him that!" Marinette hoped, no prayed the warmth of her blushing wasn't as obvious as it felt. 

"Maybe he'll turn as red as you" 

Suddenly it was quite apparent that Tiki had noticed.

"Urghhhhh, sometimes you're so mean" Said Marinette as she slipped on her clothes, the sleeveless t-shirt may not have been her design but it suited her quite nicely, the denim jeans were from the same brand as her old pink ones and thus she new the measurements precisely, finally the coat, her magnum opus and passion project, she planned on wearing it for her interview at a local design school and so made it to impress her interviewer.

Tikki hovered over to Marinette while carrying a small black satchel bag, Marinette wrapped it over her shoulder and picked up her phone and keys from her bed and then placed them into her purse.

Her hand gripped around the exit of her room, the hatch lifted open and Marinette slipped down the ladder to the hallway, when Marinette first moved into the attic the ladder was a real hassle but after years of building up muscle from climbing the ladder and other more extreme workouts, she could do it with ease.

The ball of her foot fell against the wooden boards of the floor, a light creak emanated from the floorboards. "Morning Honey" the words came from the kitchen; the voice immediately told Marinette that it was her mama in the kitchen. 

"Morning Mama," said Marinette, her hands drifting towards the cookie jar on the counter. 

"You can't have cookies for breakfast, you know that," Sabine said as she saw her daughter go for the treats. 

"I know I shouldn't but... can you make an exception? I'm running late as it is." Begged Marinette.

"Fine, just don't forget the pastry assortment that you asked for". retorted Sabine. 

Oh crap, she'd completely forgotten about them, the night before she asked her Papa to make some baked treats, macarons, cookies, croissants and a few cupcakes. Just a small assortment of snacks for the party. 

"Thanks, I completely forgot," said Marinette as she squirrelled away some cookies into her purse. 

"I assumed you would, they're in a white box downstairs, there is a sticky note on top," said Sabine. 

"You're a lifesaver," replied Marinette with a smile, as she opened the door to the bakery and headed downstairs. The bakery had some of its usual patrons, Mr.Ramier was here to grab some bread to feed the pigeons in some nearby park, Ms.Chamack was grabbing some sweet treats with Manon and standing by the door was Alya.

"There you are! I've been here forever!" Alya roared Alya at Marinette. 

"Sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Marinette replied while walking towards her Papa, the baker with flour in his moustache handed Marinette a box. 

"Here's the snacks honey," declared Tom with a smile. 

"Thanks, Papa, I'll see you later and I love you" Marinette replied as she walked over to Alya and out of the bakery.

"Bye Sweetie"

And so the day finally began, a gust of cold wind pressed against Marinette's face and her nose gained a slight hue of red.

"You slept in?" declared Alya. 

"I... yeah I slept in" answered Marinette, "I tried to get up on time, I had an alarm set and everything, but then I had a weird dream and fell back to sleep" 

"Girl it's fine, I've been friends with you for long enough to know that you are almost always late, but what's really caught my interest is your outfit, you look stunning" 

Marinette's cheeks felt a light blush as she wasn't expecting the compliment "Thanks Alya, It's what I'm wearing to the interview tomorrow".

Suddenly hyper-aware of clothing, Marinette looked towards Alya, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket on top, the jacket had a ladybug pin attached to it. 

"Where'd you get that pin?" inquired Marinette. 

"Oh, this ladybug one? It's part of the event on my blog" Alya said while pointing to the badge. "The one you should know about" 

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy" the excuse wasn't a lie at all, with being both a superhero and a student she didn't have much time for anything else, plus she found it awkward to look at a blog dedicated to herself.

"Fine, I'll explain it, on the LadyBlog I'm running a charity event, you can vote for your favourite hero in Paris, on the website you can buy badges of the hero's to show your support, all of the proceeds go to a charity that supports people with poor mental health" explained Alya.

"Alya that's amazing! Do you know who's winning?" asked Marinette, her competitive side was raring to go. 

"Currently it's Ladybug and then Rena Rouge" replied Alya. 

"That's odd, you'd think Chat Noir would be higher up."

"Oh does someone have a crush on the feline fighter?"

"No not at all, it just surprised me is all," Marinette replied as she grabbed her phone from her bag, "You'd think he'd be way higher". Marinette quickly opened the browser on her phone and typed in the ladyblog, pressing on the web page, her eyes were assaulted with a mixture of red and pink. 

She then turned to Alya, "Well now he's got one more voter" she said as she showed Alya her phone, a filled-in circle was next to Chat's name, "And here's four euro, so I'll take my Chat badge now".

"Damn girl, you really do like Chat," teased her best friend. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Even if I did, which I don't, what do you expect me to do about it? He's a superhero, I couldn't know his identity and I definitely couldn't hang out with him" she said while they turned a corner and the meeting place came into eyesight. 

A familiar shimmer of gold caught her eye, "Chat!" she thought to herself, a mop of golden hair laid on top of the figure in the distance, they wore a midnight black longsleeved tee, with a pair of denim jeans and a blue scarf wrapped around their neck. 

"Just cause you couldn't date him, doesn't mean you wouldn't" teased Alya, "maybe he isn't as oblivious as Adrien". 

"Alya!" scorned Marinette as she gave her best friend a light shove, "that wasn't very nice" retorted Alya. Maybe Alya wasn't wrong thought Marinette, Adrien showed almost no reciprocation to her feelings, not like she had told him or even spent much time with him, but she thought her overly flustered self would give away some hints. Chat, on the other hand, he showed Ladybug nothing but the utmost love and respect, even if his romantic endeavours could be overbearing. Sadly, even if she did love the goof, neither of them could know each other, at least not outside of their "careers". 

Marinette let out a sigh, her breath turning into a small misty cloud that encircled her mouth, while her feet carried her across the road and towards the park, the wind picked up a little causing a drizzle of red, ochre and autumn brown leaves fell upon the two friends. 

"Woah!" remarked Alya, "the autumn leaves are so pretty". Marinette nodded in agreement, since becoming Ladybug she'd found a pleasant fondness for flora and a distaste for the cold, walks through parks had become a weekly tradition for her. "So... Alya, what'd you do on Friday?"

"Not much, I went home and wrote a few posts for the Ladyblog in advance, then I ordered food and watched a movie"

"Nice! sounds like a perfect Friday night, what movie did you watch?" asked Marinette as they walked along the park trail, "Labaryinth, you know the one with David Bowie."

"Is that the one where he has a huge codpiece?"

"Codpiece?" replied Alya, causing Marinette's cheeks to warm a little. "Don't worry it's nothing important". Alya pulled out her phone and quickly typed something into her browser. "I- yeah it's that movie" she replied, a hint of shock in her voice as they passed a nearby park bench with a man sitting on it. He had short brown hair and appeared to be in his late twenties, his eyes were locked with a petite velvet box in his hands. Is that a wedding ring Marinette thought to herself, she wondered who the lucky recipient of such a gift would be. 

Finally reaching the end of their walk, the picnic site was in sight, three benches were laid out in a triangular shape, with a large blanket filling out the interior of this shape, most of the Marinette's class had arrived at the rendezvous point before her.

"Hi, Marinette! afternoon Alya!" said a familiar voice, the girls turned to there left to see Nino and Adrien moseying over to them, Nino was wearing his standard cap and headphones, with a blue hoodie and shorts. While Adrien was wearing something different, something new... Suddenly it all snapped into place.

"Adrien is that from the Agreste fall range?" asked Marinette, her crush was clothed in the "Agreste Midnight Tee", "Dancing Denim Jeans" and an original piece, a blue scarf made by herself. The shirt had the Agreste butterfly embroidered into the cuffs, while the jeans had the logo sewn into the pockets and on the belt loops.

"Yeah, but my favourite piece is the scarf, an original by Gabriel Agreste himself" he smirked, a crushing reminder to Marinette that she'd once again failed to show him her affection.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Authors Comments:
> 
> Took me 8 months to revisit this and I'm still not happy with it, I'll keep on trying to improve it though before we get to Bridgette and Felix I'll need to do some world-building and planning, write any comments you have down below, I'd love to know what you guys think.
> 
> -LDay


End file.
